


Black Tie Event

by 11evn7, blueraeanddvd



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Tony Stark, i dont know what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11evn7/pseuds/11evn7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/blueraeanddvd
Summary: tony and stephen fuck in a closet at a fancy party.





	Black Tie Event

They never stopped to talk about their relationship. Honestly, neither of them had the time. At least, that’s what Tony told himself. When they did have time to see each other alone, it quickly turned into sex. So no, they hadn’t worked it out, and they most likely weren’t going to any time soon.

“Mister Stark!” He heared Peter yell, and turned to see the boy jogging towards him. His backpack smacked loudly against his back. That couldn’t be comfortable.

Following behind him at a leisurely pace was Stephen Strange, arms crossed and cape flowing behind him. Did he have to wear it all the time? Tony thought it made him look like either a LARPer or a huge asshole. Like there’s a difference though.

“Hey kid, training hard?” Tony grinned, ruffling his hair as he passed. Peter opened the fridge.

“Always! Doctor Strange was telling me about some of his magic books!” He responded, and said Doctor took a seat at the island.

“They’re ancient arcane secrets only available to the Sorcerer Supreme. But sure, if you’d like to call them ‘magic books’, that’s fine.” Stephen uttered, but Peter didn’t even notice. He pulled out a package of turkey and started to make a sandwich.

“Hey, Aunt May wanted me to ask you what time the party is tonight, so she knows if I should come home before or just stay here until then. I’ll need to use your shower though, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, Pete, you’ll just wanna stay here. And you know you’re always welcome to literally everything here.” Tony responded. He caught a glimpse of Stephen, who seemed intrigued.

“What party is going on tonight? I didn’t get an invite.” Stephen inquires, and is that a smirk Tony sees?

“It’s just some Avengers support party or whatever. It’s really not that interesting.” Tong waved it off, but Peter interjected.

“Of course it’s interesting! Like, all my favorite superheroes are gonna be there! You should come since you’re basically an Avenger now.” He said, and the two men visibly cringed.

“He’s not an Avenger.”

“I’m not an Avenger.” They said in unison. Peter cracked a smile.

“Yeah, sure. Okay. You just hang out at the tower, fight crime with us, and make out with Mister Stark.” Tony gawked at the teen, but Stephen stayed stone faced. “What, you think no one noticed? Sorry to be the bearer of bad news.” Peter finished, then walked away with a water bottle in hand and a pep in his step.

Stephen cleared his throat.

“Black tie?”

“Yeah, be here at 10:15. Fasionably late and all that.” Tony responded, and the other man walked swiftly out of the room.

_____

When Tony entered, the party was already in full swing. A band was playing on the stage, the barkeep was handing out drinks left and right, journalists had somehow found a way in. Everything a good party needed was there.

Well, as soon as The Tony Stark walked in.

He was bombarded almost instantly by fans, press, and supers. But he wasn’t here for that.

He spotted him across the banquet hall, sat at a small table with Peter. They both seemed out of place, in a way.

Tony approached them, looking as cool and suave as ever, until he got a good look at Stephen.

He couldn’t lie, his not-boyfriend looked so good in a suit. Sure, the robes and magical capes were flattering or whatever, but this was something else.

It was fitted, he could tell just by looking. A clean cut, fit perfectly to his body, and Tony was at a loss for words.

He didn’t know why exactly. He saw men in suits everyday, being the businessman he is, but they had never so effectively turned him on. Maybe it was just because it was Stephen.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He joked, distracting the man from his conversation with the spiderboy. Stephen had the audacity to fake laugh.

“Stark, don’t you think Peter should go mingle? This is a learning experience, is it not?” Stephen said, changing the subject.

“I’m  _always_  telling him that. Always. Get your ass out there kid. I want at least 5 business cards from you by the end of the night or no lab privileges for two weeks.” Tony joked, but a look of mortal fear passed over the teen’s face.

“Y-yes Mister Stark! I’ll see you guys later!” He said, and bolted from the table. Tony took his spot.

“Stephen, have I told you how great you look in a suit?” He smiles smugly from across the table.

“Is it a better view than me with my clothes off?” Tony nearly choked on air.

“I don’t think anything’s better than that, honestly.” Stephen smiled at this, but his face soon returned to its usual solemn look.

“You know, the kid is right. We’ve been sneaking around like teenagers with no real idea what we’re doing.” He says, which catches the other man off guard.

“Well, then let’s get an idea. Not to sound cliche, but what are we?” Tony replies. Stephen turns to look him in the eye.

“What do you want to be?”

Tony pauses.

“Your boyfriend.” He responds, and Stephen smiles.

“Okay.”

____

It’s not even fifteen minutes later that they end up in the closet, Tony trailing kisses down the other man’s neck while he hastily throws off his suit jacket.

“My first act as your boyfriend is to fuck you in this closet.” He says, and Stephen laughs low in his ear.

“The best first decree I’ve ever heard.” He responds, and pulls Tony in for a kiss. It’s rough and hasty, and they both love it.

Tony pulls up Stephen’s shirt, sliding his hands in where it used to be tucked.

He’s still in love with the feeling of his lover, no matter how many times they’ve done this. Every time is a breathtaking experience.

He’s still kissing his boyfriend when he hears the clink of a belt and  _oh god_ Stephen grabs his dick. He strokes him slow and pulls away from the kiss.

“As much as I’d love to sit here and have you rub your hands all over me, we don’t really have the time.” He says, and Tony almost whines.

“Yeah fine. And before you ask, I came prepared.” He says, and pulls out a small packet of lube from his coat pocket. He hastily grabs his wallet and pulls out a condom, too.

“How do you have such a high sex drive?” His lover jokes.

“I stay in good shape.” Tony responds, and pulls the other man back into a kiss. It doesn’t take long for both their pants to be pulled down, and for Tony to start prepping. “Lift your leg up a bit.” He requests.

“I’m not an acrobat, Tony.”

“Yeah, well your also not 80. I think you can lift your leg.” Stephen rolls his eyes but obliges, propping his foot up on the wall next to them.

Tony slicks up his fingers, starting with two fingers for his lack of patience. He doesn’t necessarily take his time, but he does enough for Stephen to be comfortable. He slips on the condom and braces himself against his lover.

“Are you ready?” He asks.

“Hold on,” Stephen says, and reaches above them to grab onto a shelf, “Now I’m ready.” He nods, and Tony pushes himself forward.

An arm finds its way around Tony’s neck, basically putting him in a backwards choke hold, and he’s not sure if the way Stephen is holding him turns him on more.

He’s buried to the hilt in his lover, placing light kisses on his neck while he adjusts.

A low 'move’ grunted into his ear spurs Tony on. He bites down on his neck before pulling himself out and slamming back hard into his lover.

Stephen pushes his head back, resulting in a loud bang and a laugh from Tony.

“Shut up and fuck me.” He grows, and a new fever erupts in the other man. He bites down on his shoulder to stifle his moans, and he’s almost certain it will leave a noticeable mark.

The deep grunts and growls from Tony practically make him shiver, and he knows he’s done for when a hand wraps firmly around his dick. A few timed pumps and he’s over the edge, moaning Tony’s name. It’s way too loud, but he can’t bring himself to care.Tony cums soon after, and they’re left with a comfortable pant-filled silence.

Stephen is the first to break the silence this time.

“You’re bleeding.” Is all he says. Tony reaches up to touch his neck, and sure enough, Stephen has a pretty strong jaw.

“We should… probably clean up.”

_____

They exit the closet disheveled and sweaty, but nobody really seems to care.

Peter approaces them with what looked like a deck of cards in his hands.

“Mister Stark, I got the business-” He starts, but stops when he gets a good look at the couple.

“You guys are nasty.” Is all he says before he walks off.

**Author's Note:**

> i was pretty proud of this one at the time, but idk how i feel about it now. i thought that, in the light of recent events (cough endgame cough), the ironstrange community could use some content and i'm too unmotivated to write something new.


End file.
